Affinity
The power to have your natural and/or supernatural abilities enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. A mixed ability of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. The opposing power of Aversion. Also Called *Specific Empowerment *Specific Augmentation Capabilities Affinity allows users to become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion. It is also possible to unlock certain abilities related to the affinity when the object, event, or emotion is within proximity (E.g: those with Water Affinity may be able to unlock Hydrokinesis when they are in a large body of water). Applications *Enhanced Strength *Super Speed *Durability *Stamina *Regeneration Associations *Commonly accompanied by some form of Energy Absorption. *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their affinity is close. Variations *'Elemental Affinity': become stronger when in a certain part of nature. **''Water Affinity'': become stronger when in contact with water. **''Earth Affinity'': become stronger from rich soil. **''Air Affinity'': draw strength from fresh air. **''Electric Affinity'': become stronger when in contact with electricity. **''Light Affinity'': become stronger when in light. **''Dark Affinity'': become stronger when in the dark. *'Temperature Affinity': become stronger depending on how warm/cold it is **''Heat Affinity'': become stronger when it is hotter. **''Cold Affinity'': become stronger when it is cooler. *'Empathic Affinity': become stronger when feeling (or in contact with someone feeling) a certain emotion. **''Fear Affinity: become stronger when someone, or yourself, is afraid. **Anger Affinity: become stronger when when someone, or yourself, is angry. **''Love Affinity: become stronger when in love, or when near loved ones. **''Joy Affinity'': become stronger when when someone, or yourself, is happy. *'Weather Affinity': become stronger depending on the weather. **''Rain Affinity'': become stronger when its raining. **''Snow Affinity'': become stronger when its snowing. **''Storm Affinity'': become stronger when there is a storm. *'Cosmic Affinity': become stronger from cosmic forces. **''Solar Affinity'': become stronger when in sunlight. **''Lunar Affinity'': become stronger when in moonlight. *'Life Affinity': become stronger with more living things near. ** Human Affinity: become stronger when there are more humans close. **''Superhuman Affinity'': become stronger when more superhumans are close. **''Animal Affinity'': become stronger when animals (or a certain animal) is close. **''Alien Affinity'': become stronger when someone from another world is close. **''Monster Affinity'': become stronger when Monsters are close *'Dead Affinity': become stronger when corpses are nearby. **''Undead Affinity'': become stronger when zombies, mummies, vampires, etc. are nearby. **''Spirit Affinity'': become stronger when ghosts, phantoms, etc. are nearby. *'Sin Affinity': become stronger when a certain sin is present. **''Pride Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is overly stubborn. **''Envy Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is dangerously jealous. **''Greed Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is selfish and materialistic. **''Wrath Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is full of violence and rage. **''Lust Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is full of desire and pleasure. **''Gluttony Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is over consumptions. **''Sloth Affinity'': become stronger when someone, or yourself, is lazy or apathetic. *'Karma Affinity': become stronger depending on a person's morale. **''Good Affinity'': become stronger with more good people nearby. **''Evil Affinity'': become stronger with more bad people nearby. *Object Affinity: become stronger when a certain object or relic is close. *Music Affinity: Become stronger when music is heard. **''Song Affinity'': Become stronger when a certain song is heard. **''Genre Affinity'': Become stronger when a certain song genre is heard. **''Sound Affinity'': Become stronger when a certain sound is heard. See Also *Combat Empowerment - Become stronger when fighting. *Pain Empowerment - Become stronger through pain. *Kinetic Empowerment - Draw strength through Kinetic Energy. *Planetary Empowerment - Draw strength when on a planet. *Necrotic Empowerment - Become stronger when people die. *Anger Empowerment - Become stronger through anger, rage, or hatred. *Urban Empathy-become more powerful in a city. Limits *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *May not be able to choose which Affinity you have. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Known Users *The Charmed Ones (Charmed)-stronger together, and when emotional. *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians, ''becomes stronger in water) *Samuel Sullivan (''Heroes, ''his power becomes stronger with more evolved humans around) *Jonas Graymalkin (''Marvel, he gains superhuman strength and endurance while in the dark) *Lantern Corps (DC Comics) *Aquaman (DC Comics, becomes stronger in water) *Kili (Double Arts, becomes stronger when touching someone) *Werewolves (Folklore, become stronger depending on the moon phase) *Ginei Morioka (Rosario + Vampire, Becomes stronger & faster when the moon is out) *Blackmore (Steel Ball Run, can use his Stand, Catch The Rainbow, only while its raining) *Talim (Soul Calibur) Jumps higher-up on her stages, most likely to be Wind affinity. *the Hulk (Marvel) grows stronger whenever he becomes angry *Waterbenders (Avatar) grow stronger during a full moon and lose their powers during a lunar eclipse *Firebenders (Avatar) grow stronger when Sozin's comet passes, or when it is daytime, and lose their powers during a solar eclipse *Moon Knight (Marvel) Becomes stronger depending on the phases of the moon *Uncle Sam (DC Comics) Gains superhuman strength, speed, and size depending on the American people's beliefs in the ideals of America *The God of war: Ares (Greek Mythology) Becomes stronger when in conflict *Jackie Estacado (the Darkness, becomes stronger when in the shadows) Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Control Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers by type Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magic powers Category:Enhancements